


【双黄】日常小片段（二）

by koualiang



Series: 【双黄】日常小片段 [2]
Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 06:48:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16739098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koualiang/pseuds/koualiang
Summary: 不愿意写文，又不想看书的时候随意写的小片段，比较随性，想哪写哪，基本都是当天双黄发生的事，所以可能没剧情没文笔。





	【双黄】日常小片段（二）

**Author's Note:**

> 平行世界，与真人无关。

 

 

《港囧》快要上映了。尽管这部电影并没有自己出演，但作为徐峥的好友，黄渤觉得电影有什么宣传活动自己还是要去助助阵的。但问题就出在这里。这两天黄磊像是消失了一样，不跟他见面也不联系，黄渤只能从新闻里知道这人的最新消息。 

像是在赌气一样。 

黄渤也憋着火，但很有自知之明的知道这人是因为徐峥的缘故而躲着自己。老大不小的人了，醋坛子倒挺重。 

黄渤把手机翻来覆去地转，手边一盒烟被人抽了一半去。 

徐峥在他旁边。瘫在沙发另一头唠唠叨叨说这几天全国各地跑点映的累，倒没想着谢自己一句。 

这老不要脸的。 

黄渤腹诽道。

 "成了，你快去打你那电话吧，一会再把手机转坏了。" 

一旁徐峥其实已经盯着他很久了。连着三天他们都在一起，自然知道黄渤这几天几乎都没和自家那位联系。这小别胜新婚，更何况人家本来就还在新婚期内，三天不联系肯定有问题。 

黄渤有些脱线，搞不清这话题怎么突然转他头上去了。但还是乖乖听了徐峥的话，走到一旁打电话去了。 

等候音响了四声，那边接起电话"喂"了一句，黄渤突然不知道该说些什么，愣神的瞬间，黄磊先开了口。 

"小渤？" 

"诶，是我。" 

黄渤猛得清醒过来，回头看看徐峥，后者半眯着眼一副快睡着的模样。他转过身面对着墙，不自觉往卫生间挪了几步。

"电影宣传的怎么样？"

"挺，挺好的。" 

"哦，那就好。你跟着徐峥跑，也别太累了，该上的时候上，别喧兵夺主了，毕竟是人家的电影。" 

"知道，我有分寸。" 

"那个，黄磊……你在北京吗？" 

"我在上海。" 

黄渤听了这句话，心里五味杂陈。 

呵，你说这世界大不大，两个人在同一个城市，躲着藏着不愿见对方。

"那成，你把你地址告诉我，我晚上去找你。" 

这本不是什么大事，憋在心里捂了霉就得不偿失了。黄磊和他相识七年，他和黄磊认识十四年，感情坚固而脆弱。 

"好。" 

他师爷这句结束语够简洁明了，短促的他像是被人打了脸一般，嘴边憋着半句话张张口连音儿都发不出来。 

错的又不是我，我难受个什么劲。 

他如此想着。 

 

别了徐峥，黄渤开始往黄磊那边赶。 

他脑子不受控制的开始乱想。他不想和黄磊吵架，但也不觉得有道歉的必要。他和徐峥近十年好友，两个人一起合作了无数部电影，几乎部部都是高票房。性格也多少有点相像，两个人一个说对方矮，一个损对方没头发，打打闹闹合作到今年，彼此有点小问题，一眼就知道了。 

但对于黄磊而言，他还得猜上那么一分钟才能确定。 

说到底还是他师爷占有欲太足，跟谁都能吃上醋。 

黄渤心里有两分窃喜，更多的是无奈。他闲不住，好各地交朋友，加上他知道怎么说话，一个两个的很快就能成为朋友，而且男女通吃，黄磊还要挨个吃遍醋不成？ 

他跟着导航拐进一条小巷子里，眼前一溜红灯。晚上九点，上海依旧能堵成停车场。 

把地图调小，黄渤才注意到自己跑到南京西路这边来了，再往前走就是国际饭店。他想起那天上海凌晨四点的景色，想起黄磊的唇不小心落到自己耳后的柔软，想起黄磊请他吃的那段顿饭。 

前面的车依次启动，他也跟着驶离了这条糟心的路。 

 

一路堵到黄磊住处的时候，时间已经过了十点了。 

他师爷换了睡衣，鼻梁上架了副眼镜，浅吻他的脸颊把他迎进门。 

屋里的灯很暗，唯一亮着的电脑桌上摆了一摞A4纸。 

合同，或者是资料。黄渤猜道。这本该是在北京谈的项目。

 "累了吧。" 

黄磊替黄渤卸下随身的包，又给他递上一杯自己新泡的茶，看着对方坐在电脑桌前翻那些资料。 

"黄小厨的资料，今儿跟下边聊了聊。" 

他解释着，坐到两米开外的沙发上倒腾那套酒店的茶具。 

一时间屋内只剩下纸张翻动的声音，两个人沉默，耐心的等着对方开口。半晌，黄渤突然抬头。 

"我明天不和徐峥跑宣传了。" 

黄磊应声抬头，看着对方几步走到自己面前盯着自己的双眼。 

"我没生气。我相信你小渤，真的，我相信你。" 

"黄磊，你这演技真是，街上大妈都不信。没生气你躲着我，不跟我联系？" 

"我这不是……" 

"你别拿你那公司当借口。黄磊你听好了，我和徐峥、小猪那些人都是普通朋友，兄弟，我这辈子，就这么一次，砸你手里了！" 

积攒了三天的怨气终于发泄出来，直到感受到唇齿间的触碰，黄渤才慢慢回过神。

"我，他妈，是不是又被你耍了" 

黄渤艰难地在长吻间隙挤出这几个破碎的词语。 

黄磊抱着他，在他不安分地唇边轻笑，领着他一齐倒在床上。 

屋里光线正好。

 

  

END


End file.
